Reap The Wind
by talinsquall
Summary: If Kensei knew what was waiting for him, back in the Soul Society, he would have come back sooner. A lot sooner. Kensei/Shuhei. Yaoi, Lemons, AU, OOC, Light Dom/Sub, Toy, Cursing. COMPLETE


A/N: A celebration of the loveliness which is Kensei/Shuhei. If the plot interferes too much with the sex, I apologize. Totally unintentional, on my part.

**On second thought, please consider this a prequel of the Starrk/Ukitake MPreg story, "Become My Shield," which I'll be posting, once the Winter War is somewhat over. In that story, you'll see all of Kensei's daily molesting pay off.**

Fandom: Bleach

Summary: If Kensei knew what was waiting for him, back in the Soul Society, he would have come back sooner. A lot sooner.

Pairings: Kensei/Shuhei

Warnings: Yaoi, Graphic SEX, Light Dom/Sub, Toy, AU, OOC, Cursing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Reap The Wind**

XXX

For the fourth time that day, in the Captain's Quarters of the 9th Division, Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi felt relieved he had locked the door. Leaning back against a rock-hard frame, he clenched taut ass muscles around the thick member embedded deep inside his flopping body. He grinned, feeling an extremely irritated growl tickle his ear.

Seated in a thankfully sturdy chair, the newly reinstated Captain Kensei Muguruma held his dearest possession tighter, while he continued to pound his mate's ass into shape. Muscular hips unrelenting in their upward momentum.

Feeling his lower stomach tightening up, Shuhei knew better than to try to finish himself off. Turning his head, he rubbed the granite-like forearms, criss-crossing his waist. "Kensei? I'm close. So close. Please, Husband. It aches."

While the inner Hollow inside roared its domination, Kensei answered his mate with a grunt, and hip-displacing thrust.

Thrusting his tongue into Shuhei's panting mouth, Kensei sucked on the sweetness found inside. Moving his scar-covered right hand, from waist to straining erection, he quickly fisted his mate to completion.

Swallowing his chosen's orgasmic scream, Kensei struggled with the tight ass, locking his erection into place.

Releasing the slack mouth, and limp member, at once, Kensei howled into Shuhei's back. The orgasm racking his whole figure. The latter, having fallen onto the desk before him, scattering reports everywhere.

XXX

Leaving a trail of kisses, along a still shivering back, Kensei carefully pulled up the previously yanked-down Shiningami robes. "I didn't hurt you too much this time. Did I?"

Pillowing his upper body, on tired forearms, Kensei shook his head. "Mmm. I'm okay. I was still stretched from before. Was it good for you? Am I still tight enough?"

Chuckling, Kensei slowly pulled out. "Mate, I'm lucky I can even get it in. Give me a minute, while I put this back."

Holding his breath, Shuhei shuddered, as his Captain gently reinserted the small anal plug where it belonged. When he received a smack on the butt cheek, after Kensei retied the belt sash, he sighed, smiling. "Will you be staying out long, once the Captains Meeting's finished?"

Gathering the love-of-his-life close, Kensei kissed Shuhei's forehead, feeling already-missed arms wind around his neck. "With all the screwing, and baby-making, going around, the Old Man's fortunate anyone shows up for the meetings anymore. Have dinner ready, at the usual time, I'll try to get home early."

Rubbing his tattooed cheek, against a rock-hard chest, Shuhei hummed, twirling the golden ring on his left hand. When he and Kensei first got married, he found the Western custom odd, but now he adored the tangible proof of his Captain's devotion. He would never take it off. "I can make some stir-fry, since I made rice for breakfast. If you want meat, though, I'll have to go buy some."

Watching Shuhei play with his wedding ring, for the thousandth time, Kensei brought the smaller hand up to his lips. Kissing each digit, he ended the sweet lovemaking, with a thoughtful kiss to the sparkle of gold.

With a wink, Kensei rotated his hips, making a renewed erection known, to his blushing spouse. "When I said dinner, Shuhei, I wasn't talking about food."

XXX

Resting a wet forehead against the shower wall, Shuhei felt his excited body quiver, as Kensei slowly removed the anal plug. Having faithfully held the toy inside his body all day long, he groaned, while relentless fingers prodded his twitching entrance.

After a firm smack on both buttocks, from an annoyed husband, and relaxing tense muscles, Shuhei experienced the gush of exiting semen, only to spy the mess swirl down the waiting drain. "Have I pleased you, Kensei? I didn't touch it all day. I swear."

Resting strong hands next to Shuhei's, Kensei leaned down. Kissing the pale neck juncture before him, he rubbed a painful erection between defenseless butt cheeks. "Yes, Shuhei. You've made me very happy. Let me show you how much."

Feeling his mate move away, the Inner Hollow released a fierce growl. Golden eyes, filled with tar-like black, while the irises turned into a sickly yellow.

Swiftly turning around, a frightened Shuhei hugged his love tight. "Please, Husband! Calm yourself. I'll never deny you, but I've just been cleaned. If you take me now, I will be all dirty again."

Raising himself to his full height, Kensei glared down at his chosen. Bone-white mask in place.

Watching the mask flip up, Shuhei shuddered, seeing the eerie eyes of a Hollow staring at him, from his beloved's face.

Kensei grinned, showing sharp teeth. Hauling his surprised mate up, he rested Shuhei against the wall, waiting until shaky legs wrapped around his hips. "Sounds like a great idea, Mate. Thanks."

Lifting the delightfully wriggling frame, Kensei slammed his mate onto his erection., burying himself to the hilt. He groaned, feeling Shuhei's canal constrict around his straining member. Ignoring the tearing scream, still echoing in the bathroom, he unleashed the beast inside, barely keeping enough control; not to become completely Hollowfied.

Tears streaming down his face, mingling with the shower water, Shuhei gasped through the pain. When his husband became like this, he knew any protests would be viewed as a challenge, and he would be 'punished' even more. Holding on tight, he buried his misery in Kensei's strong neck, hoping the agony would end soon.

Sensing his mate's spiritual energy pull away, Kensei halted the assault. Raising his head, the blackness cleared from his eyes, leaving questioning gold behind. Spying the tears leaking from his love's eyes, his inner Hollow hung a shamed head. Animal. No matter how he tried, he would always be nothing, but an animal.

Whining, Kensei licked Shuhei's tears away. Lightly nipping unresponsive lips, he finally received a tentative kiss back. "I'm sorry, Shuhei. Ever since I came back, all you've done is love me. What do I do? I lock you away, snarl at your friends, and let my Hollow abuse your body. I don't deserve you."

To his surprise, Kensei barely felt the rush of wind, before the fist impacted with his cheek, knocking the Hollow mask completely off. The next thing he knew, he was looking into the fierce eyes of a warrior.

Tightening his legs, so he wouldn't slide down the shower wall, Shuhei held Kensei's face, between his hands. "Shut up! I won't let you put yourself down again. I knew what I was getting into, before I married you. I waited over a hundred years for you to come back to me. I'm not going to let a little pain, or scary Hollow, stop me from loving you. So, either let me down, or finish loving me, because the water's getting cold."

Blinking astonished eyes, Kensei answered Shuhei's grin, with one of his own.

Reaffirming his hold around Shuhei's waist, Kensei resumed spearing into his mate's now-willing body. This time, making sure he hit the prostate gland, with every push.

Allowing his head to fall back, Shuhei filled the stall with moans, as the pain was quickly replaced, with mind-numbing pleasure.

Before Kensei had returned, Shuhei had allowed himself only two lovers, with him always on top. With the constant molesting, from the time he woke up, until Kensei fell asleep at night, he now considered his former monastic life a faint memory.

Shielding his love from the rapidly cooling water, with a broad back, Kensei brought his hand around. A couple of hard pumps later, he heard the sweet sound of his mate's wailing, as he released into Kensei's waiting palm.

Raising his hand, Kensei licked his hand clean, making sure Shuhei's sated eyes received a full viewing.

Feeling his own release coming on strong, Kensei gripped Shuhei's writhing hips. Pounding away, he finally orgasmed, with a cursing snarl. Looking down, he couldn't help, but snigger, seeing the overflowing semen flow out of Shuhei's hole.

Raising his head, Kensei viewed a hint of a smile tilting Shuhei's face. "See. I told you I would get dirty again."

Gently lowering his spouse, Kensei embraced Shuhei close. "Yes, Lieutenant. Once again, you've made me see the error of my ways. What would I do without you?"


End file.
